Tsubaki Misataka
'Appearance & Personality' 'Appearance' Tsubaki has hazel brown messy hair, verdant green eyes and a petite built, 5’5 ft. She usually wears a tank top, shorts and a hooded vest. Her attire normally consists of lose outfits and she never wears dresses or anything that would limit her movements. She can be conservative during a festival. 'Personality' Tsubaki can be very impulsive in her decisions which usually get her into trouble. She’s upbeat and friendly. Being raised around a Dojo, she can be very gender natural, gender blind at times. She is strong willed, unwilling to give up so easily and would rather face a problem head on than other methods, sometimes coming off as hard headed. She can be very honorable and fiercely loyal to the people she calls family. Tsubaki's abundance of energy and inability to concentrate on tasks for extended periods of time may be due to having undiagnosed ADD/ADHD (Attention Deficit Disorder/Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder). 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' * 'Abilities & Spells' 'Abilities' Advanced Hand to Hand Combatant - Tsubaki is a efficient in both Muay Thai and Capoeira. She was trained by her adopted father after she took interest to their activities and aspires to take over the Dojo when she gets older. Though she has combat knowledge, her physique lacks in strength and durability, making her combat ability ineffective. 'Shockwave magic' The user is able to form and compress shockwaves of different magnitudes. By using shockwaves on the user is able to cause greater impact in their strikes. This magic does not increase strength, but it could seem that it does by using pressure waves. The user can add pressure to push or lift a heavy object depending on where the pressure is applied. The user can also create a mass of shockwaves to repel an opponent or object. Roaring Impact - The user forms a mass of shockwaves at the end of the user’s fists or knees and can strike an opponent with it, able to send an opponent flying. This can be used to strike the ground to shatter it. Impact Wave - Forms shockwaves at the end of the user’s elbows or legs to throw an arc like shockwave at the opponent. The more concentration on one area of the user’s body cause a greater impact. She still hasn’t fully mastered it. Concussion Pulse - The user is able to ripple through an opponent’s body by using shockwaves to cause internal damage from an impact. This is unperfected and needs concentration to pull off at this time. Max Shockwaves - The user crouches on the floor and builds up a mass of shockwave around the user’s fist, compressing it. Depending on the concentration and time, the users able to release a massive cylinder like shockwave and at the throw of a punch. This is able to be used at long distances however, stronger at shorter distances and on contact. Suppression Wave Palm (Unknown) - Compression Wave Armor (Unknown) - Magnitude Chasm (Unknown) - Roaring Realm (Unknown) - Shockwave Cannon (Unknown) - 'Skills & Talents' 'Backstory' Born in Bosco, she was separated from her parents when she was child. She was later taken in by Dojima, a martial arts master, and lived in his Dojo for several years. His two sons, who are both professional kick boxers and older than her, quickly bonded with her. She became fascinated by their lifestyle and wanted to join in, learning from Dojima. She started calling Dojima father and his sons, brothers. She learned fast however, she didn’t have the physique to be effective and constantly lost. She dreamt of surpassing her brothers and becoming the head of the dojo. She later learned shockwave magic without even knowing she did and steadily overpowered her opponents, one after another. Even while using magic she was unable to defeat either of her brothers or father. She was known as a young prodigy until she was caught by a wandering mage (The same time she used max shockwave). She was unaware that she was using magic, but was stripped from her title anyway and brought shame to her dojo. Though Dojima wasn’t upset with the reputation of his dojo being tarnished, he did order Tsubaki to learn how to control her magic and become a powerful mage instead. Tsubaki vowed to control her magic and return back to the dojo as a stronger mage. 'Relationships' * Aria Kazehana - Tsubaki's new friend. She has only spoken to her a few times but, she already feels a connection with her due to their similar personalities. * Conrad Jäger - Tsubaki's best friend. They both share the same interest and he reminds her of her big brothers. At the same time, they act like friendly rival, though, Tsubaki thinks he's way stronger than most people in the guild. * Ketsueki Takayanagi - Tsubaki's first friend. Seeing Ketsueki being cut off from the world with her angst, Tsubaki wanted to be friends with her so she can happy. Though Ketsueki denied her friendship, Tsubaki pushed on and eventually became friends with her. Tsubaki feels a little empty since Ketsueki no longer is around the guild. * Amaranthia Liebenhold - Tsubaki's Role model. After meeting Amaranthia, Tsubaki aspires to be like the amazon. She looks up to her, using her as a role model. Though she has only spoken to her once, she wishes to further the relationship between the two. Category:D-Class